I'm Yours
by Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder
Summary: Minnie Banner here, you guys might remember me from such stories as "Which Me Do You Like", "Ever Present Past" and sometimes I make an appearance in an ongoing story "My Aim Is True", seeing as I've appeared in all of those I'm sure some of you have questions for me. So, I'm here answering whatever questions you may have! Rated T just because I don't know what you'll ask.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll, Scruffy here, I thought of this a little while ago, and I thought it would be fun. I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Minnie, I don't own anything affiliated with Marvel.** _

* * *

Hello everyone,

Minnie Banner here!Well, I've found myself with a little free time, and I thought, what better way to spend it then to answer some questions you guys might have! Phil says as long as the questions don't break protocol or give away any important S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets, I can answer whatever I want. I should also mention, I'm obviously very close to the Avengers, so I won't be answering any questions that could you know, put them into danger or anything like that. But I will answer some questions about them. Same with my kids, again, obviously. Plus, Amanda would never forgive me. So, send in some questions, and I'll post my answers soon! Let's say in about a week huh? The best way to send in your questions would be to post a review with your question, or if you don't want everyone seeing your question until the day I answer them, you can PM the question to me. Who knows, maybe even Amanda or Heather would be interested in doing something like this too. Or Maggie when she and Clint get back- Whoops, Phil says I just gave out too much information on an ongoing case, and Bruce is forbidding Amanda from talking to strangers on the internet. It's so cute how he gets all over-protective and fatherly of her. Also, if you have any questions for my family, I call them every weeks, so I can ask them the questions for you as well and get their answers. So anyways, next Sunday I'll be answering whatever questions you may have. Thing of some good ones! Talk to you next week!

Rules for submitting a question:

Please keep it clean guys.

Remember, I can't talk about anything pertaining to an open case, like for example Maggie and Clint, can't talk in too much detail about that.

Closed cases are fine; ask me whatever you want about Leona Hiss and Norman Osborne, its fair game really.

You can ask about my family too, I'm sure a ton of you have questions for MeeMaw- Phil says I should call her Agent Bluefox, but I've called her MeeMaw my entire life, and that's what I'll keep calling her.

Best way to submit a question it to post it as a review, or send it to this account as a PM.

I'm looking forward to seeing your questions!

Cheers,

Simone (Minnie) Banner

**Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ya'll, happy Sunday, here is the answer potions to I'm Yours, where you can send questions into Minnie Banner and she'll answer them! I hope you've had fun doing this, I got some great questions, and I hope you guys like the answers. Remember, they're written from Minnie's POV. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Minnie Banner, but I would be happy to sell her to Marvel if there was a chance of her being in the next film with Mark Ruffalo as the Hulk. =D** _

* * *

**Q**: BookFinder: Hey. I was wondering about the relationship between you and the Hulk? I get the relationship with you and your husband, you two are cute as all get out btdubbs; but I was wondering about the nuances with you and Hulk. No I'm not talking sexually, although the thought has crossed my mind, but more emotionally.

**A**: _That is a great question BookFinder (And a great screenname), the relationship between me and the Hulk is- Well, Tony would call it interesting. Well, not interesting, Tony calls it more- Sorry, getting off the question there. The Other Guy and I have a good relationship, we work together well, when I was mutated by that... Word I'm not going to say- Leona Hiss, and I was forced to fight alongside the Avengers, I felt safe knowing he had my back. Nowadays, and before Leona, I have a good relationship with him. It all started back at the wedding when he realized I was scared and he took off because he didn't want to scare me, and later when he saved me from Dr. Fleischer. I've really only seen him one time when Bruce wasn't in control of his change, and although it was scary, and although Bruce wasn't in control of him, he knew who I was. So I'd say the Other Guy and I have a good relationship, I love him because he's part of my husband, and while he was cautious around me at first, he's warmed up to me over the years when he realized I wasn't going anywhere. As to the other part, the thought that's crossed your mind, go give "Ever Present Past" chapter 10 another read. Bruce still claims it was all him, but I know my husband, and that wasn't entirely him._

* * *

**Q**:WednesdayMorn: I've mentioned this before, but... Well, Kayla, has she gotten a chance to interact with the Other Guy...? He comes out being her daddy too, in a way. Just curious about that!  
:)

Okay this just came to mind right before I was about to submit this review, but... Thor vs the Moth... Hmm?

**A**: _Kayla and the other guy, yes, they've gotten to interact. At first Bruce and I tried so hard to keep him from her, but we found out during the events in "Ever Present Past", when I was forced to tell Bruce that his father had been let out of the mental institution, that Kayla had seen the Other Guy before. I knew she had, there was an incident when we lived in Nadine where we were involved in a hit and run accident, Bruce had gotten so freaked out- It was a rainy night, and we were on this really slippery windy road, and the other person just took off. Bruce had gotten so freaked out, and then upset he had turned. We had thought Kayla had slept through him turning and taking off into the woods, but we discovered later she hadn't. When we were in Dubai during my birthday two weeks we decided to "Officially" introduce Kayla to the Other Guy. Bruce was stressed about it at first, but he decided it was the best thing to do. The Hulk was so cautious around Kayla, he treated her like she was made of glass, and was very concerned at first, by the end of their first encounter she had him throwing her in the air and catching her while Amanda and I stood to the side and watched. The other guy seemed to be in shock after I sent Kayla and Amanda back to the house. I remember him sitting in the sand and looking at me. "Kayla, Mine?" he asked and I nodded. Bruce says sometimes the Hulk will say things in the back of Bruce's mind during some situations, he'll respond to things and he'll make his opinion known to Bruce, but when Kayla left that beach I think it really sunk in for him. They've had a few more interactions since then, not too many because New York is a very tight city, but he's always been extremely protective of her since._

_As for Thor vs. the Moth, keep an eye on Bits and Pieces, it'll be there shortly._

* * *

**Q**: BookFinder uuuummmmm. i asked a question earlier on the other announcement, but i have another one. what about natasha and matt? is that an open case right now? if it is, i can wait and enjoy the suspense. but a little background on that would be cool.

but if that cannot be answered, then hows about a little on the family? both the avengers and the strong clan. who gets along best with who? everyone and anyone you can mention would be interesting.

**A**: _Natasha and Matt are indeed an open case right now and I can't talk about that. I'd keep reading My Aim is True to find out the backstory between those two, I'm sure it'll come up._

_As for the families, okay, well, the best way I can describe it is we all get along with each other, but yeah, there are members of te family who get along better with other members. Dad, MeeMaw and I have always been rather tight, then there was Mom and Abby, but sometimes it was Mom, Abby and Tabby and Sonny with Dad. We all love each other though and are always happy to be around each other, especially with our extended families now._

_As for the Avengers family, that's a funny story. I obviously don't consider myself an Avenger, so I'll leave girlfriends and wives out of it. Bruce and Tony formed a strong bond almost instantly. Both are scientists, and Tony was the only one to trust Bruce instantly. Even after Manhattan it took the rest of the team awhile to trust Bruce, which is one of the reasons he took off to keep trying to find the cure. Tony of course ran after him a couple of times to make sure nothing bad happened to his favorite scientist. As I'm sure you've guessed, there is still some friction between Steve and Tony, though they're starting to work through it. If I had to say who was closest to Steve I'd have to say either Thor or Natasha. Those two hit it off really well, Steve seemed to always be in awe of Natasha's abilities, and when he learned more about her history, he grew to respect her even deeper. He and Thor have what Tony likes to call the "Wholesome out of this world" thing going for them. Natasha and Clint obviously have a strong history together, but once Clint was able to understand no one held what happened when he was under Loki's control against him, he formed a fast friendship with Tony and Bruce, Tony and Clint often pull pranks when they're bored around SHIELD on unsuspecting junior agents, and more often than not, each other. They've all worked together to form such great connections that they work together much better than working separate. When Peter joined the team I'd say he worked best with Clint, but when Norman was taken into custody he left the team to care for Gwen Stacy's children, every now and then he'll still don the red spandex, as many of us like to tease him about, and he'll help out on cases, especially if he's really really needed. Logan went back to working at Xavier's School, and took Amanda back to school, though from what I hear, he's always trying to figure out his past. Makes me wish I could read people's pasts, I'd tell him everything in a heartbeat to keep him happy. When he did work with the Avengers more full time though, I'd say he worked best with the Hulk. The two of them would butt heads sometimes, but they worked well together. Just like the Hulk and Thor. Like I said, they all work so well together it's like parts in a well oiled machine. Sure, something they grind each others gears, but all in all, they're a team, and they always act like it._

* * *

**Q**:Peter the Otaku: Also a question for Minnie: I'd like to hear some stories about Clint climbing around in the air vents. I cracked up so hard when I read about that I scared my dog under the bed so for the sake of his sanity I'd like some back story on this so I can coax him out by letting him know what his terror was about. Oh and if Clint has 44 points for messing with other agents how many does Tony have?

**A**: _Ah, great question! Clint climbing around in the air vents. Well, as we all know, Clint is very agile and apparently he was influenced by Die Hard to start crawling around in the vents, at least that's mine and Natasha's theory. I remember the first time he came clambering out of the air vents in my office I was on the phone with Bruce and I'm not proud, but I shrieked like a little girl, making Bruce flip out where he was working at Stark Tower and come to make sure I was okay. It was the only time I've ever seen Bruce get pissed at Clint who was laughing like a fool until Bruce showed up. But that, is another story._

_Clint has been freaking agents at SHIELD out for years according to Coulson and Natasha, though it was usually in a more subtle manner before he became part of a team. According to Nat and Phil he was a lot more closed off before the whole Loki tesseract thing, and after it happened and he had people around who didn't judge him even after he tried to help a mad man try to kill everyone... On Earth. Tony started messing with the SHIELD agents when Fury started using him as a consultant, he would be trapped in SHIELD headquarters and he'd start pulling pranks on people. Pretty soon Clint found out and they started exchanging stories and telling each other about the pranks they'd pull and all that, but the points system didn't start until a rather eventful movie night. See Tony likes to have as many get togethers with the whole team as he can, and one we all seem to agree on is movie night, no matter what. Poor Steve made the mistake of asking what the big deal about this new King Kong movie was when he had heard about it from Amanda, while Tony was in the room. Tony said something about Peter Jackson, who obviously Steve had no idea who he was talking about, and Tony decided to take three weeks and turn movie night into Lord of the Rings weekly. In the Lord of the Rings Legolas and Gimli have a running game for who can kill more Orcs and Uruk-hai. When Clint and Tony saw that- Considering Tony's been calling Clint Legolas for awhile now, they started their own points system, and that's how the game was born. They decided not to use any of their previous scares, and just go from then on fresh. Clint is currently at 44 because he spends more time around SHIELD headquarters, but Tony is close behind at 38 I believe- Whoops, better make that 39, he just texted me._

* * *

**Q**: IceBabe7723: What's the best part of being married to your husband?

**A**: _The best part about being married to my husband? Wow, way to pick a toughie. There's no way I can answer this without sounding like such a cliche. Most people say they're married to their best friends, but I don't think, in mine and Bruce's case that's true. I know for a fact my best friend isn't into girls, so, that would be a very disappointing marrige... Though come to think of it, it wouldn't be that disappointing to be married to Dallas, I mean we did consider it every now and then... Like ever New Years, we'd get drunk and promise each other "If we're not married by next year, I'm going to marry you" though neither of us really wanted to settle down yet, we were just being drunk and dramatic. Anyways, off on a roll there, the best thing- Well, it's cliche, but I truly believe there's no one on earth better for me. My dad is a big fan of mythology and when we were kids he would tell us about how in The Symposium Plato stated that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them. I know it's cheesy and super sappy and cliche and everything, but I can truly say I believe Bruce is my soul mate- He's always been there for me, we've been pretty much on the same level about where we wanted our relationship to go, I love him and I love the other guy, he trusted me and I trust him. We got through the civil war together and we can both obviously handle Tony being... Well, Tony. I mean, sure, we argue like any other couple and there are things we won't always disagree on, but when we aren't together for long periods of time, it's like I'm missing part of myself, and when we are together, I know that life will never be boring. I hope that answered your question._

* * *

__I hope you guys enjoyed asking questions, please if you have any more questions, feel free to submit them here and I'll answer some more next Sunday! Also, feel free to ask questions to Amanda, or Dallas or Heather or MeeMaw or anyone and I'll made sure you get your answers!Thanks to everyone who asked me questions! I had so much fun answering them.

Until next week, take care everyone,

_Simone (Minnie) Banner_

**Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**

* * *

_**Scruffy here, I hope you enjoyed that. As Minnie stated above (And who am I to argue with the Director of SHIELD?), she will indeed be answering more questions so if you have more, send them in as a review and she'll get to them next week. **_

_**Otherwise, please don't forget to review!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ya'll, here's the next bit of I'm Yours. Only two questions today, and I'd like to quickly say, I'm sorry I'm a day late posting this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, nor am I making any money off of this. Just a fan having fun with other fans.**_

* * *

Q: WednesdayMorn: Are you and Bruce considering more kids?  
And whatever happened to Dallas... The dog?

A: I see Tony's gotten to you, well number one, I am not pregnant! Having said that, Bruce and I have discussed having more kids. He won't admit it, but I know he would like a son, though he loves his girls more than anything. I'd love more kids one day, and hopefully by that point I'll have found someone to take over at SHIELD. I don't want to be the director forever.  
As for your other question, Dallas the dog was taken in by our old neighbors Erin and Aaron, we've considered going back for him, but I think he'll be much happier there with them in a yard, we live in an apartment in Manhattan now. We'll always love him, but I think he's happy where he is.

* * *

Q: Zebrastripes1326: Minnie,what would you have done if the cure didn't work? Second, what do you think would have happened if it wasn't Rogue who's mutation you got? Like you got the mutation of Emma frost (white queen)?

A: I suppose if the cure hadn't worked I would have been disappointed, but I'd have kept on going, adapting, and waiting for them to find the cure. I had every faith that they would be able to do it, and they did. Though, the way I understand it, it wasn't so much of a cure as it was a reversal of what Dr. Fleischer had done to me. When I was first given Rogue's power, it acted as a virus almost, and what they made acted almost like an antivirus. At least, that's how Bruce explains it to me. As for what would have happened if I hadn't gotten Rogue's power, well, I'm already an Empath, as you know, which is still taking some getting used to. The telepathy and mind alteration might have been handy, as well as turning into a diamond, but to be honest, I have no idea what I would have done. I learned about Rogue's power as I leanred to control it. I never fully understood it, and I never did control it well, which is why they chose Rogue. They wanted to give me something I could never hope to control, something that would literally make me want to die. Bruce told me once about the lowest he ever god, when he was going to end it but the other guy wouldn't let him. To be completely honest, I can understand that feeling. I'd felt it plenty when I was still stuck with an unwanted power, and when Bruce and I were going through our rough patch. We talk about it now, but at the time, I was feeling pretty low. Which is what Fleischer and Osborn and Hiss wanted. I don't think they'd have picked any other power when their main hope was to destroy me. Luckily for me, I picked myself out of that funk and I channeled my energy into helping get the world back to the way it belonged.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed asking questions, please if you have any more questions, feel free to submit them here and I'll answer some more next Sunday! Also, feel free to ask questions to Amanda, or Dallas or Heather or MeeMaw or anyone and I'll made sure you get your answers!Thanks to everyone who asked me questions! I had so much fun answering them.

Until next week, take care everyone,

_Simone (Minnie) Banner_

**Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**

* * *

_**Hey ya'll, Scruffy here, Minnie will be answering more questions next week, and remember, if you have any questions for any of my other OC's from this universe, post them here and they'll be sure to answer! I have to say, I'm kind of surprised no one has any questions for Dallas. I mean, come on, Dallas doing a Q&A. Should I post a page with Dallas announcing himself doing a Q&A? Anyways, as always, if you have any questions for ANY of my OC's from this universe, please post them in your review, and they'll be answered next week. **_

_**Cheers!**_

**_Scruffy._**


End file.
